buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Welcome to BuffyMud! The first thing you’re going to do is make your character in a few easy steps. The prompt is pretty self explanatory, but since you were so eager to get to vampire slaying you didn’t read through it. No problem, we’ll go through it together. Type your name and confirm it. Set a password (And write it down! Don’t tell anyone) Email if you feel like it. Set your character’s last name The Gender of your character (Male or Female) Whether your character is Good or Evil Your character’s race *Note: This is a partial list of pros and cons to each race. Choose something based on what you want to roleplay, not what you think will be ‘easiest’. Keep in mind that access to class may also play a role in race selection. • Human Pros: Walk around in the daytime, no need for an invitation to enter places, large selection of jobs, no need for expectancy charms, generates interest faster than all other races, and possibility of siring\werewolf Cons: Regular bullets are instant incapacitation. • Demon Pros: High levels of customization, regular bullets not a problem, walk around in daytime, no need for invitation to enter player homes Cons: Need for expectancy charms, somewhat limited job selection. • Half-Demon Pros: High levels of customization, regular bullets not a problem while in demon form, walk around in daytime, no need for invitation to enter player homes, large selection of jobs, no need for expectancy charms, can pass for human. Cons: Must shift to their demon form before their demon buffs can be used. • Vampire (must be evil) Pros: Regular bullets not a problem, earlier slay by fangs, no need for expectancy charms, large selection of jobs, can pass for human, possibility of siring others and being ensoulled. Cons: Sunlight, need for invitation, susceptible to various items\spells. Your character’s subrace • This can be pretty much anything, avoid putting things you wouldn’t be able to see by looking at someone. You’d be able to tell that someone is Caucasian (watch the spelling, it’s tricky) or Hispanic by looking at them, but not that they’re Russian or Argentinean. Class • There are nine classes in total, but many of them are race\gender specific. Here’s a brief rundown. Demon\Half-Demon • *Brute – Physical class, fights with strength and demon buffs • Cultist – Hybrid Class, Fights with magic and physical. • *Devil – Specialized class, fights with demon offense and demon mystics. • Soldier – Ranged class, Fights with guns\crossbows before closing in for kill with melee. • *Warrior – Hybrid class, Cross between a Brute\Devil, fights with physical stats\buffs and demon powers\mystic • Witch/Sorcerer – Specialized\Ranged, fights with magic (General, Mental, Aligned) *Demon\Half-demon specific Human • Cultist - Hybrid Class, Fights with magic and physical. • *Slayer- Physical class, fights with Strength\Speed\Martial, must be female • Soldier – Ranged class, Fights with guns\crossbows before closing in for kill with melee. • *Watcher- Specialized class, Fights with magic\guns, has best access to the research skill and languages • Witch/Sorcerer – Specialized\Ranged, fights with magic (General, Mental, Aligned) *Human specific, Slayers must be female Vampire • Cultist - Hybrid Class, Fights with magic and physical. • *Fighter- Physical class, Fights with Strength\Speed\Martial • Soldier – Ranged class, Fights with guns\crossbows before closing in for kill with melee. • Witch/Sorcerer – Specialized\Ranged, fights with magic (General, Mental, Aligned) *Vampire specific Now your character’s birth date\siring date. Keep in mind; you need to 21 to buy alcohol, and 18 to take the ‘Private’ line of jobs. Note that the year is 2017. Accent – What does your character sound like when they speak? Note that if two characters have the exact same accent (i.e Canadian) they won’t hear each others accents. (Note: It’ll show up like accent, so if you enter ‘Heavy Scottish accent’ It’ll read ‘Heavy Scottish accent accent’.) Hair – What does your character’s hair look like? (note: it’ll show up like He/She has , so if you enter ‘Long raven black hair down to her waist.’ It’ll read ‘He/She has Long raven black hair down to her waist. Eyes – What does your character’s eyes look like (Note: It’ll show up like eyes, so if you enter ‘dark grey eyes.’ It’ll read ‘Dark grey eyes eyes’. Height –Specify your character’s height If female, it’ll ask you to specify your bust. (Note: There are some minor difficulties associated with the largest bust size, so you may want to reconsider those DDs on your stick figure) Now it’ll ask you to specify your build. This is what people will see until they’ve ‘remembered’ you as something else. The final part of all of this is the stats. You get 40 free points to assign however you want. Most experienced players will say put all 40 into vitality, but there's no real wrong way to place your points. Just remember that you can always change your stats with a reroll self later if you don't like them.